


The Only Thing That Scares Me

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny asks Xander permission for Corrin's hand in marriage. Corrin wonders if getting married is a good idea at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Scares Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I submitted for Submission Sunday at fe14drabbles.tumblr.com. It doesn't fit in canonically with the rest of my Benny/F!Corrin story, but it was fun to write! Please enjoy!

“I think that went pretty well.” Corrin and Benny stepped out of Xander’s study. “Not that I thought it was going to go badly, but…I was still nervous.”

“Me too,” said Benny. He had just asked Xander’s permission to marry Corrin. And the rest of her siblings as well, who had somehow mysteriously heard about what was happening and came barging in. Embarrassed but determined, Benny had asked each sibling in turn for their blessing. They were each happy to grant it, seeing how happy Corrin was when she was with him. 

Together they walked into the castle courtyard. The moon was full and it was easy to see, despite the darkness. 

“It’s a nice night,” said Benny. Corrin nodded. She fiddled with the cuff of one of her sleeves absentmindedly.

“Corrin,” Benny rumbled, “Is something the matter?”

Corrin dropped her sleeve and looked up at the sky. “It’s Father. I’m worried that he’ll find out about our marriage. Xander’s worried about it too. I can tell. I’m worried about…what he’d do.” Corrin sighed. “I’m tired of being under his control. I’m always terrified that he’ll hurt someone I love…and the person I love. And I won’t be able to stop him.”   
She took one of Benny’s big hands in her own. “Maybe we shouldn’t get married after all. I…I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Corrin had been so excited about marrying Benny, and now that she started to think about it not happening…she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. “To put you in danger like that…it’s selfish of me.”

“Hey,” said Benny. Corrin looked up at him, eyes glistening.

“I’m not afraid of King Garon. The only thing that scares me…” Benny bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Corrin’s lips, “is how much I love you.” 

Corrin smiled weakly and then buried her face into his shirt, hugging him tightly. He put a hand on her head and stroked her hair. 

After a moment Corrin sniffed and pulled away. “Ah, I’m sorry, I got your shirt all wet,” she said, embarrassed.

“I don’t mind,” said Benny. 

He knelt down and his large hands enveloped her small ones. 

“If you’re having second thoughts, Corrin, it’s alright,” said Benny.

“No!” Corrin exclaimed. “That’s not it at all. I love you Benny. I want to marry you. I don’t want to wait. It just feels…selfish of me.”

Benny looked down and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. “You know,” he said, “You can be selfish once in a while. Especially when you’re with me.”

She smiled and looked down at the ground. 

“Hey,” said Corrin, “That was the first time you’ve ever kissed me.” She blushed. “If it’s okay for me to be selfish…do you think…would it maybe be alright if we could…” Benny could see Corrin’s face was red, even in the dark. 

“Mm,” said Benny, understanding. He leaned down and kissed Corrin again. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a moment Benny stood up, lifting Corrin up off the ground. She made a noise of surprise and laughed against his lips. She could feel him smiling too.


End file.
